


Clexmas Stocking Stuffer #1: Chapeau Santa

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Clexmas Stocking Stuffer [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Santa Hat, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark enjoys seasonal fashion. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexmas Stocking Stuffer #1: Chapeau Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 16, 2015  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 24, 2015/December 28, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 566  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written as a Stocking Stuffer for the [Winter Holiday Gift Exchange. :)](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/110318.htm)

Lex approved of the Christmas decorations in _The Talon._ Lana had a talent for turning the tacky into the tasteful. The red bows were velvet and the ropes of greenery hung around the room and twined around the pillars out front. The tree in the corner was decorated with silver and blue balls and matching garland. Carols played from a colorful jukebox in the other corner.

The pub was busy, several high-schoolers enjoying time off from school today. Christmas Eve meant last-minute shopping as mountains of bags attested, and getting together with friends for lunch. A cheerful fire crackled in the hearth. 

Lex sipped his chocolate peppermint latte and brightened when he saw Clark appear at the entrance to the room. He almost groaned simultaneously as he saw what the young man was wearing.

Clark said, “Hi, Lex!” as he slid into the other side of the booth. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and his emerald eyes sparkled as white teeth flashed in a smile. The object of Lex’s exasperation was perched jauntily on top of silky black hair.

 _“What_ is that atop your head?”

Clark nodded his head vigorously. “It’s a Santa hat, Lex.”

“You couldn’t wear one with a cotton ball? It had to be one with a _bell?”_

Clark laughed as he nodded again the golden bell at the end of his hat jingled merrily. Lex signaled the waitress at the counter, who nodded in acknowledgment.

“Don’t be a Scrooge.” Clark winked to show that he was teasing.

“Bah, humbug.”

The waitress came over with two fresh cups of chocolate peppermint lattes and two plates of warm gingerbread squares. Clark’s eyes lit up at the goodies.

The waitress departed and Clark picked up a square and bit into it. “Mmm, delicious.”

“Lana hired a good chef.” Lex agreed with Clark’s assessment of the treat as he ate.

The warmth of the fire in the hearth was a boon as it was cold outside. Lex could smell mulled cider and gingerbread and all manners of holiday treats. People were laughing and chatting and generally allowing themselves to be immersed in the holiday spirit. Lex could not quite believe that he was playing a resident of Whoville. Since when had he gotten so happy during the holidays?

He looked at his companion. Clark was waving to friends at a table across the room with that silly bell jingling.

_Since I got involved with this Christmas sap._

Lex smiled fondly. Clark picked up his mug.

“The candy cane in the cup is a nice touch.”

Lex took another bite of gingerbread. “I agree.”

He was feeling lucky. He was best friends with this gorgeous guy who was kind, sweet and thoughtful. Okay, sometimes Clark could have tunnel vision, but what teenager didn’t suffer from that particular affliction? 

Clark’s eyes were hypnotic. In the right light, sometimes they looked an unearthly blue. Their hands touched as Clark’s fingers brushed against Lex’s as Clark reached for his companion’s curved peppermint stick, sticking it mischievously into his mouth.

Lex was about to drink his hot chocolate _sans_ stick when Clark made a swift motion, slapping something warm and fuzzy on his bald head. “Wha…?” he sputtered.

Clark was grinning as his eyes sparkled. _“So_ cute!”

Lex sighed a long-suffering sigh as he drank his hot chocolate, the bell at the end of his Santa hat jingling.


End file.
